WO09103875 describes diazeniumdiolate dihydro indole derivatives of a specified formula for treating hypertension and cardiovascular disease. WO07144512 describes diazeniumdiolate tetrazole-biphenyl derivatives of a specified formula for treating hypertension and cardiovascular disease. US 2005137191 describes nitrate ester compounds, e.g., 1,2-dichloro-4-(2-methyl-butyldisulfanyl)-benzene, useful for preventing or mitigating tissue and/or cellular damage associated with aging, septic shock, ulcers, gastritis, ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease. US 2005065194 describes use of an endothelial gene differentiation receptor modulator such as 1-(2-ethoxyphenyl)-3-(hydroxyphenylamino)-pyrrolidine-2,5-dione, to modulate receptor-mediated biological activity such as cell proliferation stimulated by lysophosphatidic acid leading to ovarian cancer and other forms of cancer, and to treat conditions such as cancer, cardiovascular disease, ischemia, and atherosclerosis. WO 9746521 describes aliphatic nitrate esters useful for treating neurological conditions, especially Parkinson's, Alzheimer's and Huntington's disease.
The present invention relates to novel diazeniumdiolate cycloalkane derivatives, useful as antihypertensive agents.